Todo por tu sonrisa
by Luna de Acero
Summary: Levi es el mejor amigo de Eren desde hace más de doce años. Solo quiere su felicidad, y por eso es capaz de soportar todo, incluso esconder aquello que siente desde hace tanto. One shot/Ereri/Riren/Leve Eruri (muy leve)/Leve Jearen (muy leve)/Lots of feels/Final abierto - PARA YAOI BLYFF! TODO PARA TI HERMOSA GRACIAS POR TANTO!


Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose... Aquí, he muerto, me he quemado y estoy renaciendo... me dicen que les parece por favor? Gracias a todos por sus lindas palabras.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Isayama Hajime.

 **Advertencias:** Las personalidades están medio OoC, mucho histeriqueo, no hay lemon ni lime, pero creo que igual vale la pena... listo, ya saben!

.

.

 _ **"Todos queremos lo que no se puede,**_

 _ **somos fanáticos de lo prohibido"**_

 _ **Mario Benedetti**_

 _ **.**_

.

Es mi castigo… por esperar tanto… por ser un cobarde… por no haberme animado… tengo lo que merezco… todo este dolor… que me consume como el fuego a la hierba seca… dejándome en cenizas…

-0-

 _"-: Levi me ayudará con esas compras no tienes que preocuparte – dijo con una sonrisa espectacular._

 _-: Levi esto, Levi aquello, parece tu gemelo, ¿acaso pueden estar despegados alguna vez?_

 _-: Jean… ¿estás celoso? – y una pequeña carcajada se le cuela entre los dientes._

 _-: ¿De ese vejete amargado?_

 _-: Ey, es mi mejor amigo, no le digas así… además, acepta que si no fuera por él no estaríamos juntos._

 _-: Claro, sólo por eso no le rajé el culo a patadas._

 _-: ¡Jean! Compórtate, ¿quieres? Ya te lo dije, es importante para mí, no lo molestes._

 _El joven semi rubio se cruzó de brazos y lo miró taciturno._

 _-: Te hago una pregunta, en el hipotético caso, sólo en el hipotético caso que tuvieras que elegir entre él y yo, ¿a quién elegirías?_

 _-: Ya basta con esas tonterías, equino – el otro lo miró molesto – Son tipos de querer diferentes, a ti te amo debería bastarte con eso._

 _-: Ven, vamos a la cama – dijo acercándose y besando su cuello._

 _-: No, debo ir a hacer esas compras, Levi me debe estar esperando, y no le gusta la impuntualidad._

 _-: No puedo creer que elijas ir de compras a con ese gato estreñido en vez de quedarte conmigo – Lo abrazó posesivamente de la cintura y le susurró al oído – Quiero hacerte el amor._

 _El ojiverde se sonrojó un poco y sonrió como bobo._

 _-: Te compensaré cuando regrese, compraré esos panquecitos que adoras – le dejó un beso en la nariz y partió. Jean se le quedó mirando. Odiaba esa relación tan profunda entre ellos, en verdad lo hacía…"_

-0-

"-: Tengo algo tan genial para contarte que no me lo vas a creer… - habló el castaño con los ojos brillando.

-: Bueno, yo también tengo algo muy importante para decirte – Espetó Levi mirándolo serio, sentía que el corazón iba a salírsele por la boca. Después de horas y horas de charlas con Armin, finalmente había logrado convencerlo de sincerarse con su mejor amigo… su mejor amigo, el amor de su vida.

-: ¿Quién va primero?

-: ¿Tiramos la moneda? – dijo el pelinegro sacando el brillante redondel color cobre de un bolsillo.

-: Cara – eligió Eren y el destino salió a su favor - ¡Kyaa! No vas a creerlo, mira me tiemblan las manos, tengo algo que confesarte, es tan hermoso que no sé por dónde empezar.

Levi estaba ansioso, pero su semblante no lo demostraba, siempre había sabido controlar sus emociones con la precisión de un reloj suizo.

-: Ya, no des vueltas, lárgalo – lo apuró, porque no quería que la valentía que había logrado juntar se le esfumara, era ahora o nunca.

-: ¡Jean me invitó a salir! – dijo Eren con los pómulos completamente carmín – Le dije que sí, ¡Dios! No puedo creer que esto me esté pasando, ¡me invitó a salir, Levi!

Los primeros segundos el más bajo no pudo abrir la boca de la impresión. Estaba en shock, estaba completamente anulado. Sintiendo que el corazón se le diluía en el pecho y se le escurría en cientos de dolorosas gotas rojas estrellándose en el piso. La moneda… el destino… el tiempo se había terminado…

-: ¿Levi? – Eren arqueó sus cejas hacia arriba, la sonrisa desdibujándose - ¿Estás bien?

-: Perdón, fue… la sorpresa… - carraspeó para aclarar su garganta – Felicidades.

-: Dios, parece que alguien se hubiera muerto, ¿estás molesto?

-: En absoluto – dijo relajando un poco el semblante, de todas maneras ya había mentido lo suficiente, podía hacerlo de nuevo, claro que podía -. ¿Y cuándo es la boda?

-: ¡Levi! Ja, ja, ja, no apresuremos las cosas, solo vamos a ir a ver una película y a cenar. Aaaah, es taaaan lindo – chilló aferrando su almohada contra su torso – Nunca creí que podía fijarse en mí.

El más bajo apuró su cerveza rápidamente.

-: Mientras no te lleve a un establo…

-: Levi…

-: Tendrás alfalfa en grandes cantidades…

-: ¡Levi! – chilló el joven ruborizándose.

-: No sabía que te iba la zoofilia…

-: ¡Ya basta, enano! Ja, ja, ja – Eren cayó de espaldas riendo, el pelinegro se terminó su bebida. Bueno… ¿Y? – preguntó Eren.

-: ¿Y, qué?

-: ¿No me vas a decir esa cosa importante?

-: Ah, eso… bueno… me ascendieron…

-: ¡Genial! ¡Vamos a brindar! Traeré ese espumante que te gusta tanto – acotó el joven poniéndose de pie con rapidez.

-: No, celebremos en otra ocasión, debo llegar temprano a la oficina, ya sabes, para la capacitación para el nuevo puesto, no voy a quedarme.

-: ¿Qué? Pero es nuestra noche de pijamadas – renegó el joven con un suave puchero -. Hice palomitas y alquilé esa película de exorcismos que querías ver.

-: Pues será otro día, mejor me voy, tengo que descansar.

-: ¿Ya? Son apenas las nueve.

-: Los trenes dejan de pasar a las diez, si no me apuro no llegaré a la estación.

-: Puedes quedarte a dormir, tienes ropa aquí, ey, Levi… ¡Levi! – lo llamó al ver que se ponía de pie.

-: No esta noche, "enamorado" – le dijo dándole un toquecito en la nariz y sonriendo cómplice, aunque Eren se diera cuenta que algo más pasaba -. Disfrútalo, estar enamorado es lo mejor que te puede pasar en la vida…

-: Ey – Eren mira como el pelinegro se pone los zapatos para marcharse -, se supone que era una noche para festejar, ¿qué te pasa, viejo?

-: Eso, los viejos debemos descansar. Nos vemos, mocoso.

-: Me quedo triste… - acotó exagerando un puchero.

-: Imposible, no después que Jean te haya invitado a salir – Eren largó una risita suave, el más bajo se acercó y con rapidez le dejó un beso en la frente –. Nos vemos, no te duermas tarde.

-: Eres malo… dijiste que ibas a quedarte a dormir…

-: Eres un hombre comprometido ahora, no quiero problemas, los caballos patean fuerte.

-: Aún no somos nada, es solo una salida… ¿estás celoso? – dijo enarcando una ceja con picardía.

-: Para nada, Jean nunca me ha gustado – Eren ríe y se cruza de brazos. El pelinegro toma su maletín y levanta una mano a modo de saludo.

-: Ten cuidado – es lo último que le escucha decir al castaño antes de cerrar la puerta…"

-0-

Aquí va de nuevo… es el la segunda vez que sucede… Mete la mano en el bolsillo y toca la redonda figura, la saca y la mira brillar entre sus dedos, le da un beso.

-: Gracias, gracias por evitar que me equivoque…

Llegando a su casa pasa por el drugstore que está a media cuadra y se lleva todo el alcohol que puede en una bolsa de plástico blanca, las latas y las botellas tintinean con su andar. El preludio de una noche nefasta.

Se saca la ropa y queda en bóxer y remera. Se tira en su cama mientras hace *zapping (*pasar canales sin mirar nada en específico). Abre la primera lata y bebe casi sin sentir el sabor, simplemente quiere ver si ese líquido le puede llenar el agujero que tiene en el pecho.

Recuerda la primera vez que conoció a Eren, en la placita del barrio, se acercó para invitarlo a jugar a la pelota, no supo por qué. Sus amigos se molestaron, decían que era una "pulga inútil". Flacucho y con sus ojazos verdes algo tristes. De alguna manera "lo adoptó", como si se tratara de un cachorro abandonado, fue su escudo, su confesionario, su consejero, fue todo lo que Eren necesitaba, o al menos eso quería ser.

Eren fue como el patito feo, que un día descubre que es un precioso cisne. La juventud floreció en él todas sus preciosas cualidades. Era un buen muchacho, se esmera en el colegio, ayudaba a su madre, siempre tenía sonrisas para todos. Levi las adoraba, las coleccionaba de acuerdo al momento, la duración y el motivo. Si él podía provocarlas lo hacía con gusto.

Estuvo a su lado en todos sus momentos importantes, y cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba enamorado hasta los huesos. Y aunque tenían la confianza de contarse hasta cuantas veces se la jalaban por día, Levi nunca se atrevió a contarle sus sentimientos.

Eren era inestable, no duraba más de unos meses con sus conquistas amorosas. A Levi no le aterraba que lo rechazara, le aterraba que le dijera que sí y que luego lo dejara o se aburriera, que tuvieran que alejarse, que todos esos años construidos con tanto amor, preocupación, cariño, se fueran a la mierda.

¿Quién lo entendía? Ahora también sufría porque Eren era feliz con otro… de nuevo… pero ahora era más profundo, cada vez dolía más. Recordó la estúpida conversación con su buen amigo Armin.

 _"-: ¿Otra vez Levi? – dijo el rubio con un tono de regaño pero a la vez llenándole el vaso de cerveza rubia, helada._

 _-: Sé un buen amigo y consuélame…_

 _-: Como sea… ya llevas cinco años haciéndote esto, debes parar, de verdad, me duele hasta a mí._

 _-: Dime como desenamorarme y lo haré con gusto. No creas que lo hago a propósito._

 _-: Sólo ve de una vez, dile lo que sientes y ya, si sigues esperando va a terminar casándose y siendo feliz con otro._

 _Levi se bajó el vaso de un solo trago, Armin suspiró._

 _-: Moriré, viejo y solo…_

 _-: Ya eres viejo…_

 _-: Mi gran amigo Armin, conocido por ser un hijo de puta honesto._

 _-: Te lo repetiré hasta que lo hagas, vé y dile lo que sientes, sería irónico que cuando los dos estén arrugados como pasas se digan "pero si yo sentía lo mismo", y ya fuera tarde._

 _-: Vamos a cantar…_

 _-: No, no, ¿ya estás borracho?_

 _-: Vamos, vamos… "Estas son las mañanitas, que cantaba el rey Daviiiidddd"…_

 _Armin meneó la cabeza y al final se puso a reír, luego le pasó el brazo por el hombro y se unió a sus alaridos, hasta que la señora Fritz del piso de arriba comenzó a golpear el suelo con la escoba. Se miraron cómplices y comenzaron como siempre con su teatro._

 _-: ¡Oh, Armin, más fuerte, más duro! – aulló Levi con voz lasciva._

 _-: ¡Toma mi titán, Levi! – Ambos se contenían las risas - ¡Ah, ah, gime, perra, gime!_

 _-: ¡Ah, ah, ah! – Levi le daba a lo más agudo que podía._

 _-: ¡Por Jesucristo nuestro señor! ¡Pervertidos! ¡Depravados! ¿Adónde ha ido la moral? – se sentía la voz indignada de la vecina._

 _-: ¡Me vengo, Armin, me veeengoooo, aaaaaah!_

 _-: ¡Ahora trágatela toda, trágatelaaaa!_

 _Rodaron por la cama riendo a más no poder, mientras escuchaban los alaridos ofuscados de la mujer, y por un momento Levi si pudo olvidar sus penas de amor"._

Suspiro y se enrolló en la cama después de apagar el televisor, ya tenía demasiado alcohol en las venas y suficientes penas en el corazón. Abrazó su almohada hundiendo su cara, sintiéndose nuevamente patético, las antiguas y húmedas compañeras le empaparon las mejillas. Era imposible, inalcanzable…

-0-

"Eren miró de reojo al rubio gigante que hablaba con su mejor amigo, ¿no estaba demasiado cerca? Llenó un tupper con papas fritas y se acercó casual. Colocó el cuenco en la mesita ratona y se sentó pesadamente al lado de Levi mientras aferraba su brazo con una enorme y falsa sonrisa.

-: ¡Levi! Me tienes abandonado… - dijo haciendo un gracioso puchero mientras apoyaba el mentón en el hombro del pelinegro, Erwin lo miró curioso - ¿Cuándo vas a venir a quedarte y hacer una pijamada de nuevo?

-: ¡Eren! – la voz de Jean sonó algo alterada, aunque intentaba no serlo. El castaño lo miró fingiendo ingenuidad -. Acompáñame, se terminó el hielo y el vodka.

-: ¿No puedes ir tú solo? – Le dijo el chico sin soltar a su amigo - ¿Te vas a perder?

-: Anda, ve, no hagas renegar a tu prometido – le susurró el pelinegro que sentía que el ambiente se había puesto visiblemente tenso. Eren chasqueó la lengua y se puso de pie no muy conforme.

-: Pórtense bien hasta que volvamos – amenazó el castaño con una sonrisa, a Levi se le colorearon las mejillas levemente.

-: Lo cuidaré bien – se sumó Erwin queriendo hacer una broma, Eren le sonrió con sorna.

Se puso una campera y salieron, hacía frío ya.

-: ¡¿Qué carajos, Eren?! – Lo regañó el semi rubio con mala cara apenas estuvieron a media cuadra de la casa - ¿Puedes dejar de comportarte como una novia celosa?

-: ¿Eeeh? ¿De qué hablas? – habló el castaño haciéndose el desentendido.

-: Ya déjalo, por fin el tipo tiene a alguien que le interesa y estás de metido todo el rato.

-: ¿Hablas en serio, Jean? Levi es mi mejor amigo y-

-: No me vengas con esas mamadas, desde que llegó Erwin no paras de mirarlo y meterte en sus conversaciones, te ves ridículo, ¿lo sabes?

-: ¡Que te cojan, idiota! – Eren se había cabreado y mucho – Es mi mejor amigo y sí, puede que me sienta un poco celoso que ese mastodonte acapare toda su atención ¿y qué? Sólo lo estoy cuidando.

-: Tiene más de 30, no necesita ninguna niñera, déjalo en paz.

-: Ya tuvimos esta conversación, el único celoso aquí eres tú.

Jean lo tomó con fuerza de la muñeca y lo apretó contra su pecho, abrazándolo posesivamente.

-: Eres mío, serás mi esposo dentro de poco, ¿no tengo derecho a pedirte que te comportes como tal? Realmente odio a ese enano.

Eren se separó empujándolo un poco por el pecho con mala cara.

-: No me entrometeré tanto, pero tú baja tus decibeles, yo no veo a Levi como algo más que un amigo, ya deja tus fantasías psicópatas. Y acostúmbrate a que es y será una parte importante de mi vida. Dijiste que lo entenderías.

-: Lo intento, pero estás encima de él todo el tiempo, compórtate, el único que hace que cada vez lo aborrezca más soy yo, ¿y qué mierda es eso de "pijamadas"? No estamos en la secundaria, Eren. No quiero que te quedes por las noches él y tu solos, ¿lo has entendido?

-: Si hubiéramos querido hacer algo, ya hubiera pasado hace rato, cara de caballo – el castaño se giró ofuscado para llegar a paso rápido hasta la tienda."

-0-

Allí estaba de nuevo, en la casa del rubio, con medio tanque lleno, si de alcohol hablamos, ya las neuronas bastante nubladas por la bebida. Llovía a cántaros y el delivery de pizza se estaba demorando más de la cuenta.

-: No voy a poder, Alicia – Le dijo Levi con cara apesadumbrada, Alicia solía decirle a su amigo para molestarlo, ya que siempre le decía que se parecía a Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

-: Vamos, pony gruñón, pronto pasará todo, además, ¿no te estás llevando mejor con Erwin?

-: Ese tipo solo quiere sexo – dijo tomando un largo trago de su lata de cerveza.

-: No te vendría mal – un almohadonazo en medio del rostro hizo que se quejara.

-: No me jodas, si te gusta tanto te lo regalo con moño y todo.

-. Ya, Levi, no te digo que te pongas de novio, pero al menos diviértete un poco, es bien parecido y parece amigable, ¿o no?

-: Sí… es "demasiado" amigable, la segunda vez que salimos me invitó a su casa.

-: Pues acepta, ni que fueras virgen… - justo en ese momento sonó el timbre –. De seguro es el delivery – dijo el rubiecito poniéndose de pie, estaban en su habitación sentados en unos cojines alrededor de la mesa baja frente a la tele dándole la espalda a la puerta que daba al salón. Levi intentó sacar su billetera - , no, no, compraste toooda esa bebida, deja que pague yo.

-: Está bien…

Armin se demoró unos minutos, hasta entonces Levi ya se había bajado la lata número seis entera. Sintió la puerta abrirse a su espalda, se apoyó con los codos en la mesa y largó un hondo suspiro.

-: ¿Sabes qué es lo que más me jode? Que ese equino no le sienta para nada bien a Eren, es tan… idiota, podría haber buscado un mejor prospecto… Como sea, es tan doloroso mantener cara de póker mientras me cuenta lo feliz que es con él, o ver cómo le come la boca de un beso… ¿Cómo mierda voy a hacer cuando los vea en el altar? Quisiera morirme… ¿Armin? – ante la falta de respuesta se giró para reclamarle al rubio, pero se quedó de piedra. Eren, con el cabello goteando estaba de pie al lado de la puerta.

¡JODER! El pelinegro sintió que le ardía la cara, se giró de nuevo incapaz de mantenerle la mirada.

-: ¿Eso es realmente lo que piensas? – escuchó la voz sentida del moreno y sus manos empezaron a transpirarle. ¿Acaso el universo estaba en su contra? Sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, y escuchó los pasos del ojiverde acercándose hasta que se sentó a su lado –. Mírame, Levi – dijo con voz profunda y completamente serio.

El pelinegro lo miró intentando esconder todo lo que le estaba pasando por dentro, aunque fallando miserablemente.

-: ¿Qué quisiste decir con todo eso? ¿Qué Jean no me conviene? ¿Por qué es doloroso?

Gracias a todos los santos Armin entró en ese momento y notó el clima tenso.

-: Oh, lo olvidé, Eren me dijo que estaba en camino. Trajo también una buena cantidad de bebida, aaah, esto tan nostálgico, ¿hace mucho que no nos juntábamos los tres, verdad?

El rubio se sentó y dejó una bandeja con latas, vasos, hielo picado, el vodka y pulpa de frutilla dulce. Levi manoteó de inmediato otra lata, incapaz de decir una sola palabra.

-: ¿Cómo hiciste para que Jean te dejara venir, eh? – preguntó Armin divertido pero el castaño no dejaba de mirar a Levi, ¿qué habría pasado? -. Estás mojado, te daré un buzo y una toalla – acotó el rubio poniéndose de pie de nuevo y yendo a su placard para sacar las cosas.

-: Hablaremos después – le susurró el ojiverde al más bajo, que no paraba de tomar.

Bebieron un poco más, jugaron a las cartas y Armin conectó el karaoke, la señora Fritz tendría una noche complicada. Luego de un buen rato Levi se puso de pie para ir al baño. Cuando salió se encontró a Armin en la cocina distribuyendo la pizza en una bandeja.

-: ¿Me cuentas qué sucedió? – le preguntó en voz baja.

-: Pendejo de mierda – lo regañó el pelinegro -, yo estaba hablando libremente creyendo que eras tú y me giro y era Eren, ¡me lleva la mierda! ¿Cómo carajos no vas a avisarme un detalle tan importante como que él iba a venir?

-: Me avisó cuando ya le estaba abriendo la puerta, no tuve tiempo, ¿qué fue lo que dijiste?

-: Estoy jodido, Armin, bien, bien jodido ¡Me cago en Dios! Voy a matarte después de esto.

-: ¿Qué?

-: Ya, ya, vamos, no nos demoremos.

Volvieron a entrar y mientras comían la deliciosa pizza se pusieron a cantar acompañados de los bastonazos de la vecina de arriba. Luego de un buen rato decidieron tomar un descanso.

-: ¿Y cómo te está yendo con Erwin? – preguntó el castaño mirando de reojo al más bajo.

-: Bien, es un tipo… amable…

-: Yo creo que hacen una bonita pareja – agregó Armin sonriendo.

-: ¿Bonita pareja? ¿Cómo Jean y yo?

-: Jean y tu, son perfectos – quiso halagar el rubio.

-: Oh, qué bonito, lástima que no todos piensen lo mismo – dijo el castaño mirando directamente a su mejor amigo. A Dios gracias, salvado por la campana, el celular de Levi empezó a sonar.

-: Hola… Oh, Petra… ¿qué, Attila está llorando? – Petra era la vecina del pelinegro y Attila era un perro algo viejito, un cachorro que Eren y él habían encontrado hacía más de diez años, Levi lo había adoptado – De acuerdo iré, gracias por avisarme – cortó -. Lo siento, debo irme, Attila no para de llorar, cuando se pone así es como un bebé, estuvo con una infección en el oído, el veterinario me ha dado unas gotas, pero probablemente le siga doliendo.

-: Oh, justo cuando se ponía bueno – dijo Armin apretando los labios.

-: Te acompaño – agregó Eren.

-: ¡No! Quiero decir, no vamos a dejar a Armin solo, además ya es muy tarde, me iré en un taxi, no se preocupen, les aviso cuando llegue.

Levi se fue como alma que lleva el diablo y Eren miró fijo a su rubio amigo.

-: Me vas a contar todo, ahora – le dijo con aura amenazante.

-: Vamos Eren, no me pongas en aprietos, sabes que Levi es mi amigo también, lo que hablamos es confidencial. Si él quiere aclararte algo o necesitas saber lo que sucede, prefiero que se lo preguntes a él, no me pongas en una situación difícil, te lo suplico.

-: Algo sucede, ¿verdad? Al menos dime si estoy equivocado – el rubio suspiró.

-: Creo que deben tener una charla profunda ustedes dos, es todo lo que puedo decirte…

-: Está bien…

-0-

Levi no había atendido ni sus llamadas, ni sus mensajes por al menos tres días. Eren estaba cabreado.

-: ¿Me puedes decir qué te tiene de tan mal humor?

-: Nada… - el joven escuchó que el celular de su pareja sonaba, miró el reloj, la una de la mañana.

-: ¿Puedo hacer algo para que cambie tu humor? – dijo el joven besando el moreno cuello.

-: No tengo ganas, Jean, ¿quién te escribe a estas horas?

-: No lo sé, debe ser alguna notificación de Facebook, vamos hermoso, te deseo… - las manos del semi rubio comenzaron a deslizarse bajo su remera.

-: Mierda, Jean, ¿en qué idioma hablo?, dije que no tengo ganas – se quejó alejándose de su toque.

-: Eren, hace dos semanas que no hacemos nada, estás tan concentrado en los preparativos que no me prestas atención ¿Puedes poner un poco de tu parte? – el celular sonó de nuevo.

-: ¡Responde de una vez, maldita sea!

-: Cálmate, ¿quieres?

-: No me calmo un carajo, quédate con tu grupo de Facebook – Eren se puso de pie y se calzó, tomó su campera y su celular.

-: ¿Adónde mierda crees que vas?

-: A despejarme un poco.

-: ¿Qué? ¡Eren! Vuelve aquí, ¡Eren!

Pero el muchacho ya había dado un portazo y se fue a paso presuroso.

-0-

Levi estaba en una fogosa sesión de besos en el sillón de su casa. Necesitaba olvidarse, necesitaba descargar todas sus frustraciones, y para ser honesto el rubio lo estaba tratando bastante bien.

El timbre sonó tomándolos desprevenidos.

-: ¿Esperas a alguien? – le dijo Erwin con la voz entrecortada por la excitación.

-: No, para nada, tal vez es la vecina, dame un momento – Acomodó su remera y fue a atender.

Grande sería su sorpresa al encontrarse con un Eren bastante decaído frente a su puerta.

-: ¿Eren?

-: Lamento venir tan tarde, pero como no has contestado ni mis llamadas, ni mis mensajes, en fin, ¿puedo quedarme esta noche?

-: Yo, eh, ah – balbuceó Levi sin saber qué decir, pero el ojiverde ya se había metido a su casa.

-: Permiso – dijo sin esperar que lo autorizara y se metió, se quedó estático al ver a Erwin en el sillón -. Oh, lo siento, no sabía que estabas aquí – le dijo al rubio.

-: Oh, yo tampoco sabía que venías.

-: No, es mi culpa, no le avisé a Levi, tuve una… emergencia y solo vine sin pensarlo.

-: Oh, ah, Eren estaba con… Erwin – dijo Levi después de cerrar la puerta, estaba incómodo, el rubio se puso de pie.

-: No hay problema, de todas maneras tengo que madrugar, será mejor que me vaya – Erwin no quería incomodar más a su anfitrión aunque por dentro quería pegarse un tiro – Bueno, buenas noches Eren espero se resuelva tu… emergencia. Mañana te escribiré así almorzamos juntos, ¿de acuerdo? – habló dirigiéndose al más bajo.

-: Sí, claro…

Erwin se acercó lo tomó de la mandíbula y lo besó con ganas para luego marcharse, Levi lo acompañó. Inconscientemente el rubio estaba marcando territorio. A Eren le incomodó muchísimo ese beso.

Cuando quedaron solos el castaño habló.

-: Perdón por arruinarte la diversión – y se tiró en el sillón con mala cara – Bueno en realidad, sorry pero no sorry, como sea…

-: No estábamos haciendo nada – quiso excusarse el pelinegro, pero el rostro de Eren denotaba que no le creía ni media palabra – Ahora cuéntame, ¿qué ha sucedido?

-: Ven aquí y consuélame – pidió Eren, Levi se sentó a su lado y el castaño puso su cabeza en su regazo -. Tuve una pelea con Jean…

-: Oh, debí imaginarlo – el más bajo peinaba las hebras castañas con algo de pereza, cuando Eren estaba mal ese simple acto lo calmaba del todo.

-: Todo se está yendo a la mierda… - dijo Eren.

-: Vamos, no te pongas pesimista, siempre eres tan dramático.

-: Creo que Jean me engaña – Levi se quedó de piedra.

-: ¿Qué? Espera, espera un minuto, ¿de dónde sacaste eso?

-: Solo lo sé…

-: ¿Acaso tienes pruebas?

-: ¿Por qué lo defiendes? – El castaño se sentó y lo miró algo molesto – Tú fuiste quien dijo en primer lugar que no me convenía.

-: Eren, te casas la semana que viene, estás algo paranoico, es normal, los nervios, el estrés…

-: ¿Por qué dijiste que Jean no me convenía? ¿Acaso sabes algo?

-: No, no, olvida eso, estaba borracho, ya sabes que solo hablo incoherencias cuando bebo.

-: No estabas borracho, no del todo. Levi, eres mi mejor amigo, eres la persona a la que le confío todo, no dudaría de ti jamás, necesito saber lo que de verdad piensas. ¿Por qué no me has contestado todos estos días? Te estuviste escondiendo.

-: ¿Tienes sed? Voy a traer cerveza – dijo poniéndose de pie y yendo a la cocina, Eren lo siguió.

-: Levi Ackerman, ya deja de huir, te perseguiré hasta el fin del mundo.

-: Ok, ok, hablaremos, hablaremos, pero primero tomemos un poco - ¿cómo era que una noche que prometía ser fantástica estaba terminando en eso? ¿Cómo iba a decirle la verdad a Eren? No podía, ya faltaba tan poco para que él uniera su vida con el cara de caballo, no sería justo para ninguno de los dos. Abrieron las latas y se fueron al balcón, Eren encendió un cigarrillo -. ¿Ahora fumas?

-: Me ayuda a calmar los nervios – Levi lo miró detenidamente, amaba la forma en que el cielo plagado de estrellas se reflejaba en esos enormes ojos verdes, podría quedarse toda la noche admirándolos sin cansarse. Eren se giró y supo que si no lo presionaba con algo jamás hablaría, lo conocía más que bien, entonces se jugó, pediría disculpas después -. Armin me contó todo.

Al pelinegro se le cayó la lata de las manos y de inmediato la levantó, sintiendo que el cuerpo se le volvía de gelatina. ¿En serio? ¿Armin lo había traicionado? ¿Después de tantos años? El más alto seguía atentamente las reacciones de su amigo.

-: ¿Todo? ¿Qué es todo? – no iba a arriesgarse, mejor ir con pie de plomo.

-: Todo, desde el principio, pero quiero escucharlo de ti – dijo fingiendo firmeza y cruzándose de brazos. Levi se giró para evitar su mirada y comenzó a beber como cosaco. Bien, Eren esperaría, sabía que el alcohol siempre aflojaba a su amigo y era más fácil sacarle información después de unos tragos – Levi, dime… ¿estás enamorado de Erwin?

-: No – respondió rápidamente el otro –, simplemente… pasamos el rato, algo así.

El celular de Levi comenzó a sonar.

-: ¿Hola? Oh, eres tú… Sí, está aquí… Toma, es tu prometido – dijo Levi extendiéndole el celular – Dice que no le respondes y está preocupado – Eren rodó los ojos – No seas pendejo, Eren, atiende.

De mala gana el chico agarró el auricular.

-: ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué haces molestando a mis amigos a esta hora? No… no volveré… estamos todo el maldito día pegados, dame algo de aire… No, adiós – y cortó devolviéndole el celular a su amigo. Pronto sonó de nuevo con mensajes, el pelinegro los leyó.

-: Quiere venir a buscarte, me está pidiendo mi dirección.

-: No quiero verlo, por favor Levi, déjame quedarme contigo – dijo poniéndole su mejor cara de cachorro regañado.

-: Manipulador – dijo el hombre guardándose el aparato en los bolsillos.

No pararon de beber y de recordar viejas anécdotas, volvieron a ser los de siempre, los que no paraban de reír uno al lado del otro. Pero Eren sólo fingía beber, dejando que Levi se atorara de alcohol.

Estaban desparramados en el sillón sin los zapatos y con música rock soft de fondo. Se hacían bromas y no dejaban de reírse, el castaño empezó a darse, lo cual era irónico porque conocía a Levi hacía más de doce años, que a su lado siempre se sentía genial. Cuando Levi eructó y se puso rojo como un tomate mientras se deshacía en disculpas empezó con su interrogatorio.

-: Vamos, vamos, dime porqué dijiste eso de que Jean no era para mi… aparte que no te gustan los caballos.

-: ¿Jien dijo que no me justan los caballos? – El pelinegro arrastraba un poco las palabras por su estado – No me justa él, es tan… idiota… se molesta por todo… tú eres tan bonito, él es feo como una cochinilla aplastada…

-: Ja, ja, ja… ¿Así que yo soy bonito?

-: El más lindo… - Levi lo miró con los ojos cristalinos por la bebida – Ah, debes tener la sonrisa más jermosa de todo, ¡hip!, de todo el mundo… Y eres malditamente bueno, malditamente bueno, bueno, bueno… con todos, con los animales, con tus compañeros, con-hip, conmigo. ¿Qué mierda le viste a Jean? La debe tener grande… - concluyó empinándose la bebida. Eren se rió un buen rato hasta que le salieron lágrimas, se acercó y apoyó su cabeza contra el hombro del pelinegro -. En fin, Jean no es malo, es solo que… yo lo detesto… desde esa vez que me llamó para amanezarme.

-: ¿Qué? ¿Que llamó para amenazarte, dices?

-: Ja, ¿no es jjjooodidamente esúpido? Digo… digo, tú jamás me mirarás con esos ojos… mierda…

-: ¿Por qué dijiste que era doloroso verme besándolo? – el castaño se mordió el labio inferior.

-: ¿Acaso jeres ciego? – Levi dejó la lata vacía y tomó otra – Se cae de maduro. Eres de esa clase de personas que andan por la vida enamorando a todos. Debe haber un… clud de fans tuyo por ahí, todos bristes y jorando porque te casas – Eren se incorporó y lo miró con atención -. Todos, hip, malditamente deprimidos… como yo… - el ojiverde sintió que su corazón empezaba a latir ansioso.

-: ¿Qué dices? Siempre dijiste que soy el peor novio del universo.

-: Lo sostengo – apuró un buen trago -. Pero aún así… es imposible no amarte… Tengo sueño – agregó apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá. Habló con los ojos cerrados sintiendo que la cabeza le daba vueltas como un carrosuel -. Si yo fuera el dueño… de tu sonrisa… si alguna vez fueran solo para mí… sería el hombre más feliz del mundo…

-: Levi…

El pelinegro se incorporó un poco y lo miró fijo con sus poderosos ojos grises, suspiró quedo, dejó la lata a medio beber en la mesa ratona. Luego empujó al joven contra el sofá y se trepó acurrucándose en su pecho, Eren estaba algo sorprendido de sus acciones.

-: Aaaah… que buen sueño… - habló entre dientes – Si solo pudiera ser cierto…

-: Tú nunca… nunca me di-dijiste… - el joven tenía las lágrimas a flor de piel, quería llorar, mucho.

-: Está bien, está bien, ja pasará… todo pasa… Mientras te tenga en mis sueños es… su… ficiente…

Levi se durmió profundamente mientras Eren lloraba desconsolado, abrazándolo contra su pecho.

-0-

Se despertó dolorido, su cabeza era un nido de pájaros, sentía la garganta seca y unas ganas locas de ir a mear. Cuando intentó ponerse de pie sintió que la cabeza le explotaba. Se quejó sonoramente y decidió quedarse sentado un rato más hasta que mejorara su condición.

-: ¿Ya despertaste bella durmiente? – le dijo Eren -. Toma estos analgésicos, un zombie tiene más vida que tú.

-: Gracias… - dijo con la voz carrasposa.

-: Prepararé café.

-: ¿Dormí en el sillón? Mocoso de mierda, podrías haberme llevado a la cama.

-: Lo hubiera hecho, sino fuera que me abrazaste como garrapata y no me soltabas con nada. Incluso lloraste y me suplicaste que nos quedáramos aquí.

-: ¿Qué? No mientas, yo no lloré – Eren se cruzó de brazos y los miró divertido.

-: ¿Hasta dónde recuerdas?

Levi pensó un poco, luego pensó más, y se dio cuenta que se acordaba parcialmente de las cosas. Definitivamente no recordaba cuando habían ido al sofá.

-: Ya, no te descerebres, iré a hacer el desayuno, ve a lavarte, lo necesitas, te vez como sorete de perro – Levi le mostró su dedo medio y se levantó para hacer caso. Tomó una ducha rápida que lo despabiló del todo, se miró al espejo, tenía ojeras, se le había apagado la tele completamente en la noche, solo esperaba no haber hecho un papelón. Cuando fue a la cocina el delicioso aroma de los wafles recién hechos le hizo salivar.

-: Oh, Dios te bendiga, pendejo.

-: Deberías aprender a cocinar, Levi, hay cosas pudriéndose en la nevera.

-: Hoy me toca limpieza profunda – se sentó en la mesa y endulzó su café, el primer sorbo lo templó, le encantaba bien cargado. Pinchó el primer wafle con dulce de leche y gimió de gusto -. Jean sí que es afortunado, tener este desayuno todos los días – dijo sin segundas intenciones. Pero Eren estaba bastante serio -. ¿Sigues enojado con él? Hagan las paces, solo faltan cinco días para la boda.

-: Mmm…

Después de lavar los trastes, el moreno tomó su campera para marcharse. Levi lo acompañó a la puerta.

-: ¿Realmente no recuerdas nada de lo que me dijiste? – preguntó con un dejo de tristeza en la mirada. Levi lo miró entre sorprendido y algo asustado, luego negó. El joven se acercó y dejó un lento beso en su mejilla -. ¡Qué lástima! Ojalá lo recordaras, nos vemos.

¡¿Qué carajo había dicho anoche?!

-0-

Jean lo tenía entre sus brazos, habían tenido un hermoso sexo de reconciliación. Sin embargo Eren seguía pensativo, no por las dudas que tenía sobre la fidelidad de su futuro esposo, sino porque mientras su prometido lo tocaba y lo besaba su mente iba una y otra vez a las palabras de Levi.

¿Eran de verdad? Esos sentimientos, ¿eran ciertos? ¿Desde cuándo sucedía eso que no se había dado cuenta? ¿O sólo fueron desvaríos de una persona ebria? ¿Era una coincidencia lo que escuchó en casa de Armin y lo de la noche anterior? ¿Qué estaría haciendo Levi? ¿Estaría con Erwin? Sintió una punzada en el estómago de sólo imaginarse a Levi en brazos de ese rubio, ese beso demandante que el otro le había prodigado frente a sus narices. ¿Qué pasaría si se ponían serios con la relación? Sin poder evitarlo se imaginó a Erwin diciéndole "Te amo" a Levi, se sentía como la mierda, pero peor era cuando se imaginaba que el pelinegro le contestaba con un "Yo también". Se sentó de sopetón en la cama sintiendo que nuevamente los ojos le escocían.

-: ¿Qué pasa, mi amor? – Dijo el semi rubio con cariño, besándole un hombro y tirando de él – Ven, quiero sentir tu piel un rato más.

-: Es-espera, quiero ir al baño un minuto, ya vuelvo.

Se llevó su celular consigo, y apenas cerró la puerta le escribió de inmediato.

E – Yoy, qué haces?

L – Mocoso… aquí paseando.

E – Con el rubio grandote?

L – Sep. Fuimos a almorzar sushi a "Wasabi", estuvo bueno, ahora estamos en el Paseo de los Poetas, hay cosas buenas aquí, un grupo está tocando en vivo. ¿Ya te arreglaste con J?

E – Algo así… ¿cuándo vas a tu casa?

L – No sé, parece que el gigantón tiene más planes para hoy, ¿por qué?

Eren se mordió el labio inferior, sin saber exactamente qué responder.

E – Necesito verte… ¿me avisas cuando vuelvas?

L - ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?

E – Nada, lo siento, diviértanse, luego hablamos, bye.

Se deslizó por la puerta hasta el suelo, mientras se secaba algunas lágrimas, estaba malditamente confundido. Levi le había gustado mucho cuando era chico, pero nunca se había animado a decirle nada, siempre pensó que era una mezcla de admiración con cariño. Incluso la primera vez que se puso de novio sólo lo hizo para ver su reacción. Pero nada había pasado, por lo que abandonó toda esperanza y se dedicó a intentar ser feliz teniéndolo como amigo. Nunca podría imaginarse una vida sin él. Jamás sospechó que Levi lo mirara con otros ojos. ¿Y justo a cuatro días de su boda tenía que venir a enterarse de todo esto? Era una jodida mierda.

-0-

Se había largado a llover, estuvo a punto de aceptar la propuesta de Erwin de conocer su casa de campo, pero no tenía ganas de apurar las cosas. Debía admitir que el hombre tenía una santa paciencia.

"-: Esperaré todo lo que necesites – le había dicho esa tarde, luego de un largo y prometedor beso."

No quería joderla con Erwin, era un tipo de lo mejor, y no merecía que él lo confundiera y lo dejara avanzar cuando aún no podía sacarse de la cabeza (y de su corazón) a su mejor amigo. Tal vez luego de la boda, se intentaba dar ánimos, ¿pero a quien quería engañar? No estaba de humor para tener sexo cuando se sentía peor que mierda. Y si le iba a dar una oportunidad a esa relación, sería mejor que empezara las cosas bien y no torcidas. En todo esto pensaba, hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con la figura de Eren, completamente mojado en la puerta de su casa, ¿qué?

-: ¿Eren?

-: Hola, perdón por venir, de nuevo, sin avisar… - le sonrió apenas.

-: Pero si estás mojado hasta los huesos, ¿cómo no me llamas? ¡Joder!

Abrió rápido, lo llevó a los empujones al baño y le alcanzó una muda de ropa con una mullida toalla. Suspiró tomándose el puente de la nariz, ¿qué carajos estaba pasando? Puso la pava para hacerle un té descongestivo y llamó al delivery para pedir la cena.

Eren salió mucho más reconfortado del baño. Se tiró en el sillón y Levi le alcanzó la taza de té.

-: ¿Acaso quieres morirte de una pulmonía? ¿Qué te sucede, Eren?

-: Eso quisiera saber, Levi, ¿vas a decirme qué sucede? – lo miró con los ojos algo turbios.

-: No sé a lo que te refieres.

-: ¿Estás enamorado de mí? Dime la verdad de puta una vez.

El pelinegro se quedó mudo, sin saber cómo afrontar la situación. No podía hacerle eso a tan pocos días de la boda, pero era obvio que su amigo estaba sufriendo, y él también. Suspiró y se sentó. Era momento de sacarse la máscara.

-: Escucha, eres mi mejor amigo, y sólo Dios sabe que jamás me permitiría hacerte daño o hacer algo en contra de tu felicidad. Eren… eres muy importante para mí, por eso… sería mejor que dejáramos las cosas como están. Por favor… por eso – cuando levantó la cabeza Eren estaba llorando, las lágrimas caían de su rostro sin parar -. Mocoso, ¿por qué estás llorando?

-: ¡¿Eres idiota o qué?! ¿Acaso piensas que voy a estar tranquilo si tú sufres?

-: No es como si se pudiera arreglar, mierda, le diré a Jean que venga a buscarte – dijo manoteando su celular, pero el castaño se lo arrebató de las manos - ¡Devuélveme el celular, Eren!

-: No.

-: ¡Mocoso caprichoso!

-: ¡Viejo mentiroso!

Levi se puso de pie para tomar su aparato, pero Eren fue más rápido y rodeó la mesa.

-: ¡Dime la verdad, ya deja de esconderte! – le exigió el castaño.

-: ¡¿Quieres la verdad?! Muy bien, aquí tienes tu verdad: ¡Te amo! ¡Estoy enamorado hace años de ti! ¡Pero no se puede hacer nada, estás por casarte, joder! ¡¿Ya estás contento por fin?!

Eren lloró más fuerte.

-: ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, Levi?! ¡¿Por qué recién ahora?!

-: Te lo iba a decir, pero ese día tú me dijiste que ibas a salir con Jean, ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¡Ya basta, terminemos con esto! Te llevaré a tu casa quieras o no. Esto no tiene sentido.

Todo pasó tan rápido que el pelinegro no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, Eren lo tomó de las muñecas y estampó su cuerpo con algo de fuerza contra la pared de la cocina. Cuando quiso protestar no pudo porque la boca del castaño estaba sobre la suya. Levi tembló, quiso moverse, pero Eren se lo impidió. Se separó apenas respirando agitadamente y con los pómulos rojos y calientes. Eren volvió a juntar sus bocas, el pelinegro cerró los ojos. No, no estaba bien, pero a medida que pasaban los segundos se debilitaba, su mente se debatía entre luchar y no hacerlo, su corazón estaba colapsando dentro de su pecho ¿Cuántas veces había soñado con un momento así? Pero el momento no era bueno, y no quería que luego el joven lo odiara por arruinarle el futuro. Juntando fuerzas de donde no tenía lo empujó por el pecho para alejarlo. Su cara estaba húmeda por las lágrimas de Eren.

-: De-detente… esto… no está bien… Vas a ca-casarte… - su voz salió más temblorosa de lo que le hubiera gustado. Normalmente era bastante firme y cascarrabias con el mundo en general, pero siempre Eren tenía ese efecto en él, lo ablandaba como manteca al sol.

-: No puedo hacerlo… - dijo el chico bajando la cabeza y nuevamente soltando el llanto – No puedo… No quiero verte con otro, no lo soporto… Ayer estuve con Jean… Y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en ti… Quiero estar contigo, ahora… siempre… - levantó la cabeza mirándolo con temor - ¿No es demasiado tarde, verdad?

Levi sintió que las piernas se le aflojaban, no podía siquiera decir una frase coherente. Solo pudo recibir el próximo beso aferrándose con fuerza al cuerpo del castaño. Porque aunque estuviera mal, lo que sentía… era imparable…

.

By Luna de Acero… conforme…


End file.
